


Whispers in the Dark

by addie71



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-30
Updated: 2011-07-30
Packaged: 2018-03-13 17:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3390014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addie71/pseuds/addie71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zeke confesses to Casey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispers in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2011 I'll Tell You a Secret Faculty Challenge. 
> 
> Prompt 8: When you are asleep I tell you all the things I am afraid to tell you when you are awake.

Zeke stared down at the sated boy sleeping in his arms.

“I think I love you Casey Conner,” he whispered as he gently pressed his lips against the bruise at Casey’s temple. “But I can’t tell you that. I have a reputation to live up to, and it’s all that I’ve had for so long that I don’t know how I would cope without it. But it’s getting harder every day to hang on to that. And it’s your fault, Casey. 

“After we hooked up I thought it would be easy to keep things at school the way they’d always been. Just sex, nothing personal, and you agreed to that - even though I could tell you wanted more. But I didn’t count on you getting so far under my skin… so far into my heart.

“You’re beautiful, Casey, do you know that?” He gently stroked Casey’s hair. “I can’t understand why no one else sees it. Lying here, watching you sleep; I can take all the time I want to look at you. Your skin, your lips… eyelashes every girl at school would kill for… beautiful. The way your hair curls behind your ears and lays on your neck, like an invitation to touch, drives me crazy when I have to act cool and aloof.

“Your eyes are amazing. Not just because they are the most beautiful eyes I’ve ever seen, but because they can look so deep into someone it’s like you see their naked soul. 

“Do you see mine, Casey? Do you see my soul? Do you know how I feel about you?” His voice quivered, “But I have a reputation, Case, and I can’t let it go.” 

He kissed the bruise again. “I don’t know what I’ll do the next time someone lays their hands on you.”


End file.
